Shinobi: Edogawa Conan
by Drindrak
Summary: Conan was practically forced into buying the newest Manga being displayed at the bookstore. "What kind of a NINJA wears ORANGE? I would never want to meet this imbecile." He just has one question. How did he, Haibara, and Heiji end up as 'Genin' ninja?
1. Prologue

Shinobi: Edogawa Conan

Summary: Conan was just having a normal day hanging out with the Detective Boys. That is, until they practically forced him to buy the newest Manga being displayed in a bookstore. "Naruto? What kind of sane person names their kid Naruto?" He glared at the picture of a blond, blue eyed, orange clad ninja. "What kind of a NINJA wears ORANGE? I would never want to meet this imbecile." He didn't realize it then, but he just sealed his fate. Now he just has one question. How did he, Haibara, and Heiji end up as 'Genin' ninja?

**A/N: This story's been bothering me for a long time, getting in the way of my schoolwork. Not that there is much, but hey. I had to type this out. Enjoy, Review, RE-READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Naruto in any way. I just have an amazingly overdeveloped imagination, and am possible insane. I do own the plot and idea of course.**

Prologue: 

"Conan-kun! You have to check out this Manga!" A young girl, with short brown hair exclaimed to a raven haired boy. She picked up a small book, and held it out to the boy. There was a hand drawn picture of a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a orange jumpsuit.

"Na-ru-to... Naruto? Ayumi, what's this about?"

"Yeah it's the main character's name! It's about a fake world where ninjas exist! Geez Conan-kun! You're acting like you've never heard about it!"" Another boy appeared from behind a shelf.

"What kind of person names their kid Naruto?..." The boy, or Cona, mumbled. _'But it's better than Conan...' _He thought afterword. He turned his attention back to the picture. "You said he's a ninja, right Mitsuhiko?"

"Yep!"

"What kind of ninja wears a bright ORANGE jumpsuit?" Conan exclaimed, then shifted his attention in between the two children. "Where's Genta?"

"His mom grounded him." Conan nodded, then, yet again, looked back at the picture.

"Wouldn't want to meet this imbecile..." He grumbled. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko gasped, then shouted at him,

"CONAN-KUN JUST ACTED LIKE SASUKE-KUN!" Conan blinked.

"Sas-who?"

"Oh my Jashin..." Conan again blinked.

"Who's Jashin?" He asked, but only received a pointed glare from both.

"Conan-kun..." Ayumi sighed, as Mitsuhiko piled every available volume into the shrunken teenager's hands.

"Now buy it! All of it!" The shouted, and pushed Conan towards the cashier.

Conan groaned as he walked 'home'. The two made him spend almost all the money that was on him. _'Dammit.' _He was able to open both the front door and the door to his 'room'. He lazily dropped the manga he was forced to buy onto his futon. _'There's like 40-something volumes of manga here!' _He thought angrily. He sighed, then picked up the first volume.

**-~TIME SKIP Hours Later...~-**

It was around two in the morning. Conan dropped the volume he just finished into a pile next to him. "Damn... Who would have thought that I, the great Kudo Shinichi, would be so interested in a manga!" He mumbled, then mumbled some more, "Damn Tobi, telling Sasuke who he is... I never thought that he'd be Madara though... I totally thought he was Obito..."

About an hour later, he put down the latest volume. "Dammit. Now I want to know what happens next..." He glanced at the clock next to him. "3:04..." _'I spent a lot of time reading that... I could almost say that it was as good as Sherlock Holmes... ALMOST. I wonder what it's be like as a ninja... I can just picture Hattori with a blue headband on his forehead. I can kinda picture Haibara too... Me, I could totally see myself in one... I can even see myself wearing that stupid orange jumpsuit...' _He thought, as he drifted into the realms of sleep.

Little did Conan know, he just signed his, Haibara's, and Hattori's fates.


	2. Meeting Naruto

Shinobi: Edogawa Conan

**A/N: Well, this takes place after Shippuden. Naruto's a Jounin, along with everyone else (except Sasuke. He's still a Genin.). Let's just say that Madara and Tobi sent each other to each other's dimensions (if that makes any sense), and killed each other. Naruto killed Kabuto, and Tsunade is still Hokage. Also, Sasuke returned, but is under house arrest for a LONG, LONG time. XD Naruto's gonna 'adopt' Conan in one of the upcoming chapters.**

**BEWARE: This entire fanfic is the manifestation of my imagination, which should really be feared. Complete idiocy. Mainly gonna be humorous, with the occasional serious chapter. Well, enjoy!**

**Remember the three R's: Read, Review, RE-READ!**

Chapter 1: Meeting Naruto!

Naruto Uzumaki, a blond haired, blue eyed, orange wearing ninja, was having the most awesomest dream about ramen. That is, until he heard a crash. And then a pained groan. And then the sound of someone being hit. He cracked one eye open, and blinked at the scene in front of him. A raven haired boy was lying on the floor, a big bruise covering half his face, a girl with tea coloured hair standing above him, and a boy with dark brown hair and tan skin cowering in the corner.

He blinked, then sat up in his bed. Almost immediately, the children in front of him turned their attention to him. Naruto raised a brow, then asked, "Who are you, -ttebayo?"

"Haibara, Ai." The girl said, glaring in the raven-haired boy's direction.

"Hattori, Heiji..." The brown haired one said.

"Edogawa, Conan!" The raven-haired boy exclaimed, then blinked. "Did I just shout my name to a random stranger?" He asked the others.

"Yes Kudo-kun, you did." Naruto glanced at the girl, Haibara, then thought over their names.

"Isn't his name Conan? Why'd you call him Kudo? Dattebayo?"

"It's uh... It's a nickname! Yeah, a nickname." Conan said, as he glared at Haibara. He shifted his attention back to Naruto. _'Those eyes... That impossibly blond hair colour... Whisker-thingies on his cheeks... Where have I seen this before?... Wait a minute!' _His eyes widened in realization. He pointed at Naruto. "You're Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Yes I am... How'd you know my name?"

"Um... You're famous?"

"Really? Awesome! Dattebayo! Believe it!"

"Oh my Jashin... He's a complete retard!"

"Kudo-kun, who's Jashin?"

"Sorry Haibara. Um... He's a fake god, who's real in this universe. I think."

"Oh."

"Well, Conan, Haibara, and... Um... What was you're name again?" Naruto asked, glancing in Hattori's direction.

"Hattori Heiji!"

"Right! Conan-kun, Haibara, and Hattori-kun! We are going to see the Hokage! Can't believe Baa-chan's still Hokage..." He muttered the last part, then strode towards the door.

"Um... Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"If you haven't noticed, you're only wearing Pj's. And our clothes are a tad too small on us. Or in Hattori's case, smaller..." Conan pointed out, noticing that he and Haibara had gotten older, and Hattori had actually gotten younger. They all looked about twelve now.

"Oh! Don't worry, dattebayo! I'll go get all of us a change of clothes!"

Naruto returned about ten minutes later, wearing a black and orange jumpsuit. In his hands, he held different clothes. "Here, Hattori-kun. I found one of Sasuke's old shirts that didn't have his clan symbol on the back. Oh, and the shorts are his too." He gave Hattori a blue shirt and white shorts. "Now, Haibara... I found one of Sakura's old pairs of shorts, but you're gonna have to wear one of my old shirts." He handed her a grey-ish white pair of sorts, and a black t-shirt with a orange swirl on it.

"What about me?" Conan asked hesitantly, fearing the fact that he might have to wear the hideous orange and blue jumpsuit Naruto had left in his hand.

"Oh! Right. Well, you're gonna have to wear my old ninja outfit! Dattebayo!" Conan twitched, but accepted the jumpsuit anyways. _'It's hideous! And ORANGE!' _He quickly shed his clothes and put on the pants, black undershirt, and orange and blue jacket. He left the jacket undone, but Naruto wouldn't have it like that. "Oh! Conan-kun, you forgot to do up the jacket! Here, I'll do it for you, -ttebayo!"

"This is so degrading..." Conan whispered to himself. Naruto looked up from the zipper.

"What was that?"

"Geh! Eh.. Um.. I said that 'This is so amazing!'. You know, being able to wear a famous person's old clothes..."

"Oh! I see, -ttebayo! I thought I heard you differently!" Naruto grinned, then stood up, and grabbed Conan's hand. "Let's go!" He said, as he dragged poor Conan through the door of his apartment.

Hattori was smothering laughs, and Haibara was barely hiding a smirk. Why? Because Conan kept looking back at them pleadingly, while he tried to remove his hand from Naruto's.

"Hey, Chibi-neesan?" Hattori asked Haibara, as he turned to face her.

"What is it, Hattori-kun?"

"How do ya' think we got here? And where exactly is 'here'?"

"I don't know Hattori-kun, really. But something tells me that tells me that Kudo-kun has something to do with this."

"I was thinkin' that too. But then again, when doesn't he have somthin' ta' do with things like this?" Haibara just nodded in agreement, and sped up slightly to catch up with Naruto.

"We're here! Dattebayo!"

"It's a big red buildin'." Hattori said, kind of stupidly.

"No! It's the Hokage's building! You know, I'm gonna be Hokage one day!" He exclaimed. "Now! Let's go see Baa-chan!" He let go of Conan's hand to open the doors. As soon as Conan was free, he dashed behind Haibara.

"What are you doing Kudo-kun?"

"Just go with it. He has a grip that could shatter my wrist!" With that, Conan just turned his head to the now open doors. He looked at Hattori, who was already in the building. "We should go inside." Haibara just rolled her eyes, and walked in, Conan right behind her.

"You can let go now, Kudo-kun."

"Ah, sorry." Conan let go, and walked up the stairs after Naruto. They stopped at a plain brown door.

"Now, you guys, try not to make Baa-chan mad." The three just nodded. "Okay, -ttebayo." Naruto opened the door.

"Here goes nothing..." Conan said, as he stepped through the threshold, Haibara and Hattori behind him.

**A/N: THE END! Not. Just the end of the chapter. The next one will be kind of stupid, with lot's of idiocy, ninjas, and scary pink haired banshees. Until next time, Adieu~!**

**Read, Review, and RE-READ!**


	3. Team 7, Here to Meet Your Acquaintance

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto or Detective Conan. But I do own the entire plot of this! **

**Read, Review, RE-READ!**

Chapter 2: Team 7, Here to Meet Your Acquaintance.

Conan lifted his eyes from the ground, only to stare into the largest pair of breasts he has ever seen. His cheeks took on a slight pinkish colour, which didn't escape notice from Haibara.

"Kudo-kun..."

"H-Haibara." He said, not even glancing at her. She smirked.

"You should stop staring at the Hokage's breasts." She said, loud enough for the Hokage to hear. Conan jumped, turned bright red, and glared at Haibara.

"I-I wasn't looking at h-her..." He trailed off when a menacing aura surrounded them. He squeaked a little, then darted off to hide behind Naruto. The huge breasted lady just smirked and walked out from behind her desk.

"Naruto! Who are these children?"

"Uh... Baa-chan! They just appeared in my house! But I'm telling you-" He glanced at Haibara. "-the girl there has some anger issues, -ttebayo." Haibara just smirked a sadistic smirk up at him.

"I heard that, Naruto." She said, the smirk never leaving her face. He, along with Conan and Hattori, visibly paled at the glint in her eyes.

"A-Ah... So Baa-chan..."

"Hmm?" She said, her eyes remaining on Haibara.

"What're we gonna do?" 'Baa-chan' seemed to concentrate on something, before she suddenly shouted.

"Naruto!"

"H-Hai, Baa-chan!"

"Go and gather you're teammates, including Uchiha, Sasuke **(1)**!"

"Hai!" He did a little dance, before dashing out of the room.

"He's so weird..." Conan mumbled absently, still staring at the door.

"Anyways. You there-" She pointed at Hattori. "-tell me who you are."

"Uh... Hattori, Heiji..."

"Hmm. Okay, you!" She looked at Conan.

"Edogawa, Conan." He said, with a small tip of his head.

"And finally, you the only girl."

"Haibara, Ai." She said bluntly, her eyes focusing on the diamond atop the Hokage's head. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Senju, Tsunade. I am the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure."

"I see."

"You kids all have this edge to you... Like you're smarter than you let on... Especially you." She looked pointedly at Haibara. She was about to continue, when Naruto burst back through the door.

"Baa-chan! I brought them like you said!" The blond haired ninja walked back in with a pink haired girl, a silver haired man, and a black haired boy.

"Naruto, good work. Now, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke, meet Conan, Hattori, and Haibara."

"Hello." The silver haired man said. "My name's Hatake, Kakashi."

"Haruno, Sakura." The pink haired girl said.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-teme! Be nice to them!" The black haired boy just glared at Naruto.

"Uchiha, Sasuke..." He said, finally. They all looked at Conan, Hattori, and Haibara, as if expecting them to say something.

"Eh? Oh, eto... My name's Hattori, Heiji."

"Edogawa, Conan"

"Haibara, Ai."

"Good, now that we're all acquainted, these three need places to stay. I called you lot here to discuss your newest mission. Taking care of these three children." They all stared at her.

**Chapter end.**

** A/N: I could have had this up sooner, but my brother stole my computer cord, again. Sorry, but the next chapter should be up in a few days...**

**Read, Review, RE-READ!**


	4. Of Shuriken and Kunai

**Unfortunately, Naruto and Detective Conan will never be mine. They belong to Kishimoto and Aoyama respectively. But, I do own the idea of this!**

Chapter 3: Of Shuriken and Kunai

"Could you say that again?" Sakura asked.

"I said, your newest mission will be taking care of these three children. Check they're skills, and come report back to me in a few days. Three at the max." Tsunade replied, annoyed.

"But Tsunade-sama, I have better things to do then take care of a child!"

"Sakura, this isn't debatable. Besides, it'll only be for three days. Just assess they're skills. Now, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, choose a kid."

"I'll take Conan-kun, -ttebayo!"

"Hn. I'll take the girl."

"I guess I'll take Hattori-kun then..." Sakura sighed, then realized her sensei was still in the room. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Why is Kakashi-sensei here?"

"Ah, him. He's going to be the one to gouge how much Chakra they have. Actually, he'll do that right now." She looked expectantly at Kakashi. He just looked between her and Sakura, before sighing.

"Fine. Oi, you three. Come here." He points towards them.

"Yeah, old man?" Hattori said, as Kakashi twitched slightly.

"One, I'm not old. And two, I have to gouge how much chakra you have."

"What's cha-" Hattori was about to say, before he was cut off by Conan.

"Chakra, Hattori, is this thing... Uh... Spiritual and Physical energy combine together to allow you to preform Jutsus."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Sounds stupid." Conan opened his mouth to retort, but Kakashi beat him to it.

"You do realize that you need chakra to be alive right? Without it, you'd be dead."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'. Now come here, so I can see how much you have." Hattori stepped forward, and Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly, barely noticeable, as he read Hattori's chakra. _'Such a large amount...' _He motioned for the next kid, Conan. Repeating the process he did with Hattori, he concentrated. His eyes widened further, as Conan's chakra, seemed to rank higher than Hattori's. _'He has an even larger amount... Maybe the girl has even more...'_ He sent Conan to stand near Tsunade, as he called forth Haibara. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he almost immediately let go. _'Her chakra could possibly be more than Naruto's, and Naruto's chakra tips the scales...'_ His eyes narrowed at the feel of her chakra, almost feeling more like the chakra one found in an untrained jinchuriki. He let go of her shoulder, noticing the smirk on her face, as if she read his thoughts.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Well Kakashi?"

"They all have a considerable amount of chakra, heck, this girl's chakra alone could, when trained properly, beat Naruto's."

"Wow." Naruto said. He knew she had a lot of power from the moment he saw her, but he didn't think it'd be almost as much as his. And he should know, most of his power comes from the Kyuubi.

"Yes, wow. Now, Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura!"

"Hai!"

"You are to assess they're other skills, and report back to me. If they're high enough, I will send them to the academy for the last remaining months, in the graduating class. Now, dismissed!"

**Conan & Naruto**

Naruto led Conan to training ground 7. He started setting up training dummies, before motioning for Conan to come towards him.

"Come here, dattebayo."

"Uh... Sure." Conan walked towards Naruto, not stopping until he got right next to him.

"Now, here." Naruto handed him a brownish case. Conan took it, and opened it.

"Shu-ri-ken..." He said, sounding out the words on the inside of the case.

"Right, shuriken. Someone might also call them 'Ninja Stars'. Now, before we get to throwing those, we're gonna use these Kunai. Or 'Throwing Knives'."

"H-Hai!" Conan grabbed a kunai from Naruto.

"Aim for the practice dummy over there." Naruto pointed towards the straw dummy about twenty feet away from Conan.

"Right..." _'Calculating the distance... About twenty feet away... If I throw at the right angle with the right speed, I should hit the centre dead-on.' _Conan concentrated, closed his eyes, and hurled the kunai at the target. It hit the dummy with a thud.

"Wow! Amazing, dattebayo!" Conan opened his eyes, and saw the kunai almost perfectly in the bulls-eye.

"Huh."

"Now, try it a few more times." He nodded, and took a few more kunai from Naruto. _'Same principals as last time, this time though, I concentrate some of my "chakra" into the knife...'_ Conan closed his eyes in concentration once again, focusing a tiny bit of power into his arm. He opened his eyes, and threw the kunai, throwing another right after. The first kunai hit the target right above the first one, while the other hit right between the two, a perfect bulls-eye.

Conan looked to Naruto, who was focused on the target. A larger thud was heard, as the dummy fell backwards. "How did I do?"

"Uh... Pretty good. Are you sure this is your first time throwing a kunai?"

"Yeah. It wasn't that hard to hit the centre, all I had to do was calculate the distance it was away from me, the amount of power needed to reach the minimum speed required to hit it, which is around 15 km per second, and project a 3D model of myself throwing it in my mind."

"You did that all in the three seconds it took you to throw each one?"

"Yeah, don't you do that?"

"No, I just throw it and hopes it hits it, -ttebayo." _'Wow... he really is like how he is in the manga...' _Conan thought.

"Well, let's skip the shuriken for right now, and get some ramen."

"Um... Sure, I guess."

"Yahoo! Let's go! Dattebayo!"

**End. Somewhat. The next chapter will feature what happens with Haibara and Hattori. **

**Remember the three R's:**

**Read, Review, RE-READ!**


	5. For Ramen and Arguements

**A/N: :D This story. This Story. THIS STORY. Is awesome, and shall be on the same update schedule as FLOAAT. Which means that I will try to get a chapter or two out every week or so.**

**Disclaimer: Nay-roo-toe and Dee-tect-ive Con-nan don't dondiggity belong to little ol' me!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: For Ramen and Arguements<span>

**With Haibara and Sasuke**

"Hn. Girl."

"What."

"Take these kunai and throw them at these targets." Sasuke handed her a few kunai, and turned to set up a few targets. Haibara smirked, and held the kunai up to her face.

"These are dull, you know." She said, holding one of them up to Sasuke.

"No they are not." He said, turning back to her, having finished setting up the targets. Haibara's smirk grew.

"Yes they are."

"No, they are not!" Sasuke growled, grabbing one of them from her. He looked at it, and turned back to her. "They are not... Why are you standing over there?" He asked, since Haibara was standing quite a few feet farther from the target.

"Because I will throw from here." Sasuke snickered.

"You won't even hit the target." He said, before hearing four thuds behind him, each a half second from each other. He turned, and saw that each one had landed within the bulls-eye.

"So much for not hitting the target." Haibara said, her voice filled with amusement.

"Shut it. That was a lucky shot. Do it again, I dare you." He said, as more thuds sounded behind him. He turned, and glared. "Son of a... Lucky shot! Again!" He shouted, pointing at the target, which had five more bulls-eye kunai in it. He activated his Sharingan, and watched Haibara lazily throw kunai. His eyes stayed trained on her arm, as he observed the chakra that left her coils and propelled the kunai.

"I did it again." Haibara called, yawning. Sasuke twitched.

"You cheated. No using chakra." Haibara gained a confused look.

"What do you mean? I haven't been using my chakra."

"Yes you have! I saw it!" Sasuke waved a finger in her direction.

"What? I have not been using it!"

"Yes you have!"

"NO I HAVEN'T!" And thus, Haibara and Sasuke continued to argue, and forgot that they were supposed to be doing something else, something way more important.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sakura and Hattori<strong>

Sakura set up a few targets, and walked back to Hattori. "Alright Hattori-kun. I want you to throw these kunai at those targets." She handed him some kunai.

"Right." Hattori took a kunai from her, and held it up. "Uh, could ya' move?" Sakura rolled her eyes, and walked behind him.

"Any time."

"Ya' sure." Hattori lined up his shot. He took a deep breath, and launched them. Sakura twitched.

"You suck at this." Hattori glared at the target, of which there were no kunai in it.

"Tha' target moved, I tell ya'!"

"It didn't move!" Sakura sighed. "Try again." Hattori grumbled, and took a few more kunai from her. He lined up his shot, and threw them.

"Hey! Look, I got one!" He said, pointing proudly to a kunai in the target.

"Good for you. Now, try to actually hit the target area. Not the outside of it." Hattori glared at the target, and threw another kunai. This one hit just inside the target area.

"I did it! Woohoo!" He shouted happily, doing a little happy dance. Sakura groaned.

"Idiot. Hattori-kun, that was a terrible shot. You almost suck as bad at this as Naruto does." Hattori flushed, and turned to yell at her, when he was cut off by hearing Sasuke's and Haibara's shouts. Sakura blinked, and turned her head to where the shouts were coming from. _'Sasuke's being quite expressive today...'_ She thought.

"Nee-san. Ya' look as if ya' saw a ghost." Hattori said, looking at her. Sakura huffed, and turned towards the village.

"Let's get lunch." She said, starting to move out of the training grounds they were in. Hattori glared at the back of her head, before grunting angrily and chasing after her.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sasuke and Haibara<strong>

Haibara twitched, and threw the kunai in her hand at Sasuke. "Gah! You're such a jerk Uchiha!" She yelled, before she twirled on her heel and stalked away from him.

Sasuke dodged the kunai, and stared after her. He watched her for a second, before sighing to himself. "Oi! Girl, wait up!" He shouted, and ran towards her. She turned to him, and glared.

"What." She growled out, crossing her arms in an angry fashion. Sasuke stopped a foot or two away from her. He shifted from foot to foot, and glared at nothing.

"Hn. Let's go have something to eat." He said, walking past her to the village.

"Ah..." Haibara rolled her eyes, but followed after him anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Village:<strong>

"This is the life dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, as he downed his seventh bowl of ramen. Conan gave him a disgusted glare, even though he himself was on his fourth bowl.

"...Could you slow down?" Conan asked, biting into a piece of pork that was in his ramen.

"Why, 'ttebayo?" Naruto wondered, starting on his eighth bowl.

"Because it's disgusting how fast you eat. We've been here for fifteen minutes-" He shuddered when Naruto finished off his bowl, and called for another. "-and you've already eaten twice the amount I have."

"Oh. I guess I could." Naruto mumbled, as he started his ninth bowl. He ate much slower than before.

"Oi, Kudo!" They heard someone shout, and they turned to look out of the ramen stand they were in. Naruto moved one of the flaps, and they saw Hattori and Sakura. They walked in, and sat, Sakura next to Naruto, and Hattori next to Conan.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled happily, before settling his face in a closed-eyed grin.

"Hn, moron." Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he glared at Sasuke, who had just entered.

"Teme!"

"Shut up Uzumaki-san." Haibara said suddenly from next to Hattori, causing him and Conan to jump.

"Haibara, when did you get here?" Conan said, looking at her. She just smirked, and ordered. "...Or you can ignore me."

"Don't worry Kudo. Chibi-neesan ignores me too." Hattori said, sympathetically patting Conan on the back. Conan just sighed, and continued to eat. Everyone quieted down after a moment, and they ate in silence. Until...

"SASUKE-TEME! GET YOUR HAND OFF MY LEG!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke blinked, as did everyone else, before he said,

"Naruto. I'm sitting over here. And the two stools next to you are empty." He pointed at the empty stools. Naruto just paled, before shaking.

"Y-You mean... i-it was a GHOST!?" He screamed, like a girl, and ran from the ramen booth. Haibara chuckled, causing everyone to look at her.

"...Haibara, what did you do?" Conan asked, slowly scooting away from her. She smirked, and held up a fake hand.

"The old fake hand trick."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of ze chapter~! Hope y'all enjoyed, and are happy I updated this.**

**Remember the 3 R's! Read, Review, RE-READ!**


	6. Universal AN

I am, once again, terribly sorry. This A/N is Universal for all my stories.

My laptop has just gone through an extremely bad breakdown, causing me to restore it to its factory default settings.

I am typing this note on my tablet. I do have the means to update my stories, but certain ones will take longer. I am including a list here detailing the ones I can update as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>1. So an Uzumaki Delves Into a Scroll can and will be updated soon.<p>

2. Uchiha? I'm not Obito! will probably be updated every two or so weeks now. Answers to the current chapter's questions will be answered upon the release of the next.

3. For Lack of an Awesome Title may be updated soon.

4. Undone will be updated eventually.

5. NarutOni: Mission to the Mansion will take about a month to be updated.

6. Naruto has a What! will be updated soon.

7. Time Travelling and Wrong Redheads is unlikely to be updated, as I am focusing on my other stories first. The rest of the stories mentioned here on out are also unlikely to be updated.

8. Survival Guide to Surviving Hogwarts.

9. Saving the World's Sanity.

10. Shinobi: Edogawa Conan.

11. We're Getting Nowhere.

Hopefully you guys will stick with me through this.


End file.
